conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Minister of the Republic of Southern Argnoria (RSA) (TGM)
The '''Prime Minister of Southern Argnoria '''officially the '''Prime Minister of the Republic of Southern Argnoria '''is the head of government within the Republic of Southern Argnoria. The Prime Minister is the most senior cabinet position and is directly assisted by the Deputy Prime Minister. The Prime Minister unlike presidential republics is a member of both the executive and legislative branch with. The Prime Minister is normally the leader of the largest party in the House of Delegates though this is not always the case. The Prime Minister must be a elected delegate and must be nominated by a majority of the house. He/She is appointed by the President upon nomination by the house. The Prime Minister serves the maximum of a 5 year term and can be reelected with no term limit. The prime minister must report to the House of Delegates all the doings of the government and is obliged to answer any questions directed to him by the public, mp's or senators concerning the government (the prime minister has the right not to comment on matter relating to his private life). Under the Ministerial Powers and Responsibility Act 1994 the prime minister is obliged to resign if she or he cannot command a majority or a vote of no confidence is passed in there leadership. The prime minister is the de facto Commander of the Southern Argnorian Armed Forces and directs the president to declare war on a nation. The prime minister is one of the oldest ministerial positions in the country. It was founded in the Old Age and remains the only prime ministerial office in Southern Argnoria to be founded before the fall of the Argnorian Empire. In the beginning the Prime Minister had huge powers handed to him though after the exploitation of that by the Herman Regime the Committee for Ministerial Powers meets every 2 years to examine the power of the prime minister and make sure he/she is taking legal action and is not abusing his/her power. History The Prime Minister office was founded in 14 AL by Charles Gilbert. At this time the prime minister held huge powers and could almost certainly pass laws without any interference from parliament. This was due to the fact that from 14 AL to 45 NA the parliament was a single party state. The Federal Republican Party which had a membership of nearly 27 million people. This increased for much of the FRP's tenure in government until Rubio's increasingly authoritarian government brought the FRP to their demise. This led to the formation of the Liberals who brought in strict changes through the Prime Ministerial Powers Act. However the Liberal government did not last long. Ultra conservative defectors of other factions within other parties formed the National Fascist Party and were led by Julius Herman. After they won the 59 NA general election by a landslide they soon reverted the measures of the Liberal government and instated even more power into the ministry. List of Prime Ministers Category:Government of the Republic of Southern Argnoria (RSA) (TGM) Category:Prime Ministers of the Republic of Southern Argnoria (RSA) (TGM) Category:Republic of Southern Argnoria (TGM) Category:Government (RSA) (TGM)